


Kicking and Screaming Now You've Lost Your Time

by quinistired



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Mangled - Nathan Sharp (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinistired/pseuds/quinistired
Summary: You take the night shift at Fazbear Fright, thinking it's all easy peasy. Hell, the guy before you even showed you the ropes. But when the guy on the phone mentioned they had found an animatronic, you knew that wasn't good
Kudos: 1





	1. Salvaged

I sighed as I walked into work. I set my hat aside as I sat down in front of the monitor. I could tell the ventilation had gone down, as I was short on breath. I quickly reset it, before scanning the cameras. I heard the phone ring and, rolling my eyes, I picked it up. Immediately the guy on the phone, aka my boss, started talking. I pretty much ignored him but perked up when he mentioned something about finding new stuff, original stuff. Some training tapes, boring. But then I froze when I heard the other thing he found: an animatronic, a real one. And it’s in here with me. He hung up almost immediately after that. I slowly turned to the door and looked out the window, but nothing was there. I gulped and took a breath before turning back to the cameras. There it was. It was in the corner of the camera, just staring. I switched to a different cam and played an audio track. I heard the echo of a hello from down the hall, and I glanced back at the cam and saw it in the room. I looked out the window again, and again I saw nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief now that it was in the furthest room from me. I took a quick look through the other cams, making sure no one else was here, human or otherwise, before going back to the cam it was on. But not for long, as a video error popped up on the now static screen. I rebooted it, tapping my foot as I looked around the office. The computer came back to life, and I scanned the cam for it, but it wasn’t there. Panicked, I flipped through the screens and finally found it, and somehow it had gotten extremely close to the office. I flipped back to the furthest cam and played the audio again. I heard its heavy footsteps walk back to the room. I saw a shadow move in the corner of my eye, but I knew it wasn’t an actual animatronic, so I ignored it. I heard a beeping, and the lights turned red. I turned to fix the ventilation. But in the time my back was turned, it moved again. When I looked up from my control panel it was standing in the doorway. We stared at each other, and I quickly played and audio track without breaking eye contact. It didn’t move. Something moved in the corner again, and without thinking I glanced at it. One of those damn phantoms jumped at me, fucking up the ventilation again and knocking me off my chair. I hit the ground hard, and in the flashes of red light, I saw it looming over me. We stared at each other for a few moments more before it grabbed my leg. Eyes wide, I screamed and kicked at it. But its grip on my leg was too strong. I grabbed at my desk, trying to save myself from whatever it was gonna do to me. My hands slipped, and I cried out as it dragged me down the hall. It walked quickly, faster than any animatronic could. I looked it up and down, trying to take in details of it before I realized something: there was someone inside the suit. They dragged me into a back room and locked the door before letting go of my leg. I scrambled to the door and tried to unlock it, but it was stuck. I turned back to the person in the suit, but before I could speak they swung something at me. A dull pain shot through my head and I crumpled to the ground.


	2. Enjoy The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like a circus, but a little worse. Tied down, kidnapped, bright faces and flashing lights. The bright faces are artificial and terrifying, especially when they open.

I awoke to a throbbing pain in my head. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I tried to move but came to realize I was bound to a chair. My wrists were confined to the arms of the chair, my torso tied to the back. I looked around the dim lantern-lit room. A large stage sat in front of me, and rows and rows of chairs were behind me. I was only a few meters from the front of the stage, yet I could barely make out two silhouettes in the shadows. I looked around a bit more and saw a moving figure in the shadows off to the side  
“Hey, who the fuck are you?” I shouted. I heard them laugh before walking over to me. The dim light allowed me to see their face. They had unnaturally dark rings around his eyes like a raccoon, and blue lines streaking down his cheeks like tears. Even with the makeup on, I recognized him. His dark hair hung in his face, tattoos lining his arms. “Nate?”  
“Bingo, you got it!” He grinned. I stared at him for a couple seconds, confused and scared. “Though, Nate isn’t very fitting right now. So call me Natemare.”  
I couldn't stifle my laugh quick enough. “Not on your life.” I tried to seem unintimidated as I spoke. I didn’t want to believe this was the same sweet guy who had taught me the basics of my job the week before. He rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”  
His eyes lit up as I asked that, and I regretted asking. “You see, I made my own animatronics. The old ones were gross and impractical, so I just designed my own. And, well, I need someone to watch them perform.” I didn’t trust the tone of his voice, hell I didn’t trust anything about him right now. But I couldn’t do anything about it. He pointed a remote at the stage, and colorful lights blared to life. I groaned and closed my eyes, the lights too bright. I slowly peeked an eye open. The two figures on the stage were the animatronics Nate had spoken of. One resembled a man I didn’t know, with green hair and blood on its neck, and the other looked like Nate, makeup and all. Both were cutesy, but judging by the green-haired one’s slit throat, I assumed these weren’t for kids. Their faces’ shared the same split look, with four separate faceplates, and matching splits on their torsos. I glanced back at where Nate had been, but he was long gone. Both of them turned towards me as the music started up and the lights dimmed slightly. They began talking, announcing to their “crowd” to enjoy the show. The green-haired one sounded Irish, while the Nate lookalike sounded identical to him. The Nate one started to sing, and the green-haired one just stood there, smiling and staring at me. I shivered trying to keep eye contact with it, so I decided to assess my situation. There was a rope loosely wrapped around my torso, and with a wiggle, it fell to the floor. My wrists, however, were bound to the arms of the chair with duct tape. I glanced back up at the stage, and the Nate animatronic had moved closer to the edge of the stage, closer to me. Its eyes were wide and followed my every move. It was unnerving. I looked around again and saw something reflect the colorful lights overhead. I looked closer at it and saw a boxcutter lying on the floor near me. I tried to pick it up with my feet, but it kept falling back to the ground. I cursed under my breath before hearing heavy footsteps. I looked up to find the green-haired one at the edge of the stage, leaning forward towards me. Its unblinking eyes stared into mine as it stepped off the stage. I panicked and started to struggle, yelling out for someone. But no one could hear me, and nobody came. The animatronic picked up the boxcutter and held it to my throat. I froze.  
“You’re not going any-anywhere!” Its robotic voice glitched before it laughed. I yanked my arm, and it came loose from the tape. We both looked at it, and the animatronic frowned before it dropped the boxcutter and its face started to open from the splits. I screamed and fumbled with the tape on my other wrist, ripping it off and scrambling out of my chair. I got to the door at the back of the theater and turned to see it chasing me. I opened the door and smirked before slamming it in its face.


End file.
